The Cherry Blossom in the Red Clouds of Dawn
by Tara Terra
Summary: Sakura gets amnesia and is rescued by Tobi and Deidara and taken to live with the Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1: The Girl With Pink Hair

I don't own Naruto, but I hope you like my fan fiction. Please review after reading.

* * *

Chapter 1: **The** **Girl with Pink hair**

"Hn, what the hell?" The blond missing-nin said looking down at the ground with his eyebrow raised slightly. He bent down to look at it closer. He reached down and touched it, bringing his finger up to his face, and looked at it with curiosity. "Blood?" He rub it together showing the red crimson color. Indeed the strange liquid was blood. But the question is, who's blood was it?

"Deidara-senpai! Come see, come see what Tobi found!" A voice called to Deidara. He looked and saw his orange masked partner, Tobi yelled waving at him from behind a bush. Deidara looked at him and sighed as he walked slowing towards him while dragging his feet. When he approach he saw two feet behind a bush. He walked closer and glanced behind the bush, the feet lead up to a female body. The body was covered with cuts and brushes freshly made. Her clothes were torn, most likely from some weapons.

"I wonder what happened to her." Tobi said moving closer to the girl, tilting his head and touching her blood stained cheek. She flinched at his touch. "SHE'S ALIVE!" He yelled, surprised.

Deidara looked down at the girl. She looked about the age of 17, her skin was pale under her injures. She had short, pink hair. A very unusual hair color for a shinobi. What kind of ninja has pink hair.

"What do we do Deidara-senpai?" He asked, looking up at his partner.

"Nothing." He said simply. "Come on Tobi. We're gonna be late. " Deidara said, turning around and walking away.

"We can't just leave her! Lets just bring her to the base and heal her!" Tobi yelled. "She needs us!" He put his hands together in a begging manner. "PLEASEE DEIDARA-SENPAI!

"Baka!" Deidara yelled as he whacked Tobi across the head. Tobi quickly grabbed his head in pain and whimpered a little. "Pein wouldn't like that at all! He'd probably kill her himself. She's probably better here, un."

"No she isn't! She'll die! Please! Tobi will hide her from him. She can be our little pet, or maid. We need a girls touch at home!" Tobi argued whining slightly.

"We have a girl at home remember? Konan!" The blond missing nin replied, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, but, she's just like a boy. Shes just as lazy and messy as we are. Imagine, no more chores! She'd be our maid once she's all healed up!" Tobi suggested.

Deidara thought for a minute, his face lighting up. The sound of no chores had a good ring to it.

"Fine. Do what you want." He said, giving in with a sigh. "But, I don't have anything to do with this. Got it?"

"Yes! YAY!" Tobi yelled in pure joy, than lifting the girl up carefully, holding her bridal style.

Deidara reached in his pocket and pulled out some clay. His hand chewed it carefully and spit it back out, showing it's creation. A beautifully shaped clay bird. Deidara dropped it to the ground, and it enlarged into a bigger bird. It's wing fell to the ground in front of the two Akatsuki members. Deidara walked up it, with Tobi quickly following after him with the mysterious pink haired girl. Deidara took a seat at the head of the bird, and Tobi sat down next to him, laying the girl down and resting her head on his lap. He looked down at the pretty girl he found. He brushed her hair away from her face. "Don't worry, Tobi will take good care of you." He said as they flew off towards the Akatsuki hideout.

* * *

In the quiet hallways of the Akatsuki hideout lurched a mysterious orange-masked man. He slowly looked down the hallway. Quickly and quietly he did a ninja roll around the corner towards his destination. He searched his surroundings for a hint of activity. Quiet as a mouse, he listened. As no sound was heard, he giggled quietly to himself and tiptoed back to the place he had come from. On the ground, laid a girl. The girl was unconscious still and made no sound. Which was a good thing for him. Tobi smiled underneath his mask, and gently picked the woman up. He took a quick glance down the hallway again before heading into his room.

Once inside the safety of his room, he let out a deep sigh. No one had caught him, thankfully. If they had, he would be in a lot of trouble. The Akatsuki doesn't take well to strangers. Intruders would be killed on the spot, and Tobi, for bring her there, would face a punishment he could not imaging.

Now, he had the beautiful pink haired girl to himself. Of course, what he planned wasn't anything unholy or wrong. Tobi was what you'd call 'Innocent'. He, "had the thoughts of a child", as Deidara had once put it, and others came to the same conclusion.

Tobi carefully place the girl on his comfy bed. He pranced to his bathroom and took out some bandages. She was injured, not really that badly, but enough she needed treatment. Now, Tobi himself was no medical-ninja, but, he did know she was hurt, and luckily he also knew how to patch her up. He went to the girl and undressed her. She was left in her undergarments as he carefully cleaned, and patched her all up. He smiled at his work and keeled next to his bed. He put his hands on his chin and stared at the girl, wondering to himself when she will wake up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Deidara had gone to the Akatsuki living room and sat down with a cool beverage. The mission he and Tobi had gone on was a long one, and he had needed some time to relax. He took a sip of his drink trying to relax, but something was bugging him. He just couldn't get that stupid pink haired girl out of his head. He didn't know why. He shouldn't care about her. She was just going to be Tobi's play thing till he got bored with it. Sorta like a pet or something. But thoughts about her filled his head. Thoughts like, who was she? How did she get hurt? Was she a shinobi? What village was she from?

He thought deeply to himself. So deep, he didn't even notice someone enter the room.

Kisame was a member of the Akatsuki as well. He had entered the room and looked at Deidara. He took note at Deidara's face, and how deep in thought he was. This was quite unusual for Deidara to be sitting there deep in thought. He usually went to his room when he had to think. Kisame pushed aside that fact, and walked up to Deidara. "Hey Deidara," He said, getting Deidara's attention.

"What?" Deidara snapped, turning his head quickly at Kisame, irritated that he was interrupted in his trying to relax state.

Kisame raised an eyebrow, but just ignored Deidara's snappiness and asked what he wanted to ask. "Do you know where Tobi is? I haven't seen him since you guys got back, and I need to tell him that it's his turn to wash the dishes."

At the mention of Tobi, Deidara glared at him. "I don't know!" He yelled. "I'm not his keeper, un!"

Kisame glared. "Sorry for asking." He said and turned around.

_What crawled up his ass and died? _He thought to himself as he walked away.

Once Kisame left, Deidara sighed.

Deidara sighed in relief as Kisame stomped off. He sat there for a moment, and took a sit of his drink. Than, another thought crossed his mind. If Kisame was looking for Tobi, the next place he'd look would be Tobi's room. And inside Tobi's room would be the stupid pink haired girl. And if Kisame went in the room and saw her, he'd surely tell Pein. Than, Tobi would stupidly say he was involved (which of course, he wasn't), and he could get in trouble.

He stood up quickly, leaving the comfy couch and headed to Tobi's room. Once he got there, he sighed in relief as Kisame was no where to be found. Deidara grunted and knocked on his door. Quietness was his reply. He glared at the door and knocked again, this time louder. Still no answer. Deidara knew he was in there. Where else could he be? "TOBI! ITS ME! OPEN THIS FUCKING DOOR!" He yelled and slammed his fist down harder on the door. Still, no answer. "UGH!" He screamed went to open the door. It was locked but that didn't stop him. He took his foot and kicked the door open, yelling. "Tobi I'm going to-" He stopped yelling once he looked at the girl, the covers covering her, sitting up in Tobi's bed, looking at him.

Deidara blushed and quickly searched for Tobi. The orange-masked ninja was no where in sight.

_Where the hell is the little brat?_

The girl brushed her bangs out of her face and started intensely at him. Finally she asked quietly, "Who are you?"

Deidara blushed and turned his head to the side. "Er, uh, ummm,"

"Do I know you?"

He turned back and looked at the pink-haired girl. He raised an eyebrow as he noticed the confused expression she held. He didn't answer her question. He didn't know how to. Was she crazy or something?

"Uh, I'm sorry, but it seems...I don't remember anything, at all." She said looking down at the blankets that covered her.

"You don't remember who you are? What your name is?" Deidara asked, walking closer to her. She shook her head no.

"All I remember is waking up here, all alone. Then you walked in yelling. You where looking for someone?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Uhhh, yeah, I was.."

"Does he know who I am?" She asked, trying to find information on who she was. It's hard not knowing anything about yourself. She didn't even know her own name! She clenched onto the blankets and stared at the blond man who had entered the room, waiting for him to reply.

"I... Don't think so."

"O-oh.." she said sadly, tears filling up in her eyes.

"SHES AWAKE!" A voice yelled. They both turned around to see an orange masked man run in. He went up to her and looked at her, then at Deidara. "Deidara-senpai, your so mean. You made her cry! What did you say?"

"WHAT! I didn't do shit! Stop assuming things! She lost her goddamn memory, un!" He yelled, and glared at Tobi. "Where the hell were you?"

"Tobi went to get medicine and water." He said, showing a bottle of pills and a tall glass of water.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Whatever, you're here now, so I'm leaving." He said, leaving the room and slamming the door behind him.

Tobi tilted his head in confusion at Deidara's strange behavior, but he quickly turned his attention to the girl sitting in his bed. "Tobi's SO glad your awake!" Tobi yelled, running over to her. He giggled happily as he sat down next to her. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

She smiled awkwardly at the strange man. "Um, my head hurts, but that's about it." She said.

"Tobi knew that would happen. That's why he got you this!" Tobi handed her the drink.

"T-thank you." She said softly, taking a sip. Tobi got out a couple of pills.

"For your head." He said, handing them to her. She smiled politely and took them.

There was a couple seconds of quietness as Tobi starred at the girl. "You don't remember anything?" He asked, tilting his head. "Not even your name?"

"No... I do not." She frowned and looked down. Tobi smiled and patted her back.

"It's okay! Tobi will find out who you are!"

"T-thanks so much!." She said and blushed. =

"Hmmmmmm, but we need a name in the meantime." Tobi said, thinking. He stared off into space. He wasn't really sure what to call her. He took at quick glance at her, and saw her short pink hair. "OH! I got it! How bout Pinky! Cause of your pink hair. Plus, its cute, just like you!" Tobi yelled.

Pinky smiled and blushed. "Yeah, sure."

"You hungry? Cause Tobi is! Be right back, Tobi's gonna get some food for us!" Tobi yelled, hoping off the bed. "You have to stay here. If anyone else other than Tobi and Deidara-sama knows your here, bad things will happen!" Tobi said and ran out the door. He fixed it and put it back in place. He shut it, while saying, "Be right back."

_Bad things? _Pinky thought to herself, raising an eyebrow. She just sat there not knowing what to do. The orange-masked ninja had disappeared, and she was left alone once again in this strange environment. She sighed and stood up. She slowly walked around the room, holding the blankets to cover herself. A couple of minutes passed, and a loud knock made Pinky jump. She gasped a little, and looked at the door.

"Tobi? Are you there!" A man's voice yelled, pounding hard on the door.

Pinky didn't know what to do. And, she had to admit she was a little scared. Tobi's words echoed in her head.

**_If anyone else other than Tobi or Deidara-sama knows your here, bad things will happen!_**

She knew it wasn't Tobi. Or that Deidara person she met earlier. What should she do? Should she hide?

"TOBI!" Kisame yelled from behind the door. He growled in annoyance, and banged harder.

"Yes?" Tobi said, approaching Kisame. "Do you need something from Tobi Kisame-sama?"

Kisame looked at the orange masked man with an eyebrow raised. He than glared. "Where on EARTH have you been?"

Tobi shrugged. "Tobi was in his room. Then in the kitchen to get some food." Tobi explained, showing Kisame the food.

Kisame looked down at his hands. "That's a lot of food for just one person."

"Tobi's VERY hungry." He said, nodding and than rubbing his belly.

"Uh-huh. Well anyway, I just wanted to tell you. Its your day to do the dishes."

"Alright! Tobi will do them after he eats!" Tobi yelled slowly opening his door, making sure Kisame couldn't see inside. Once Kisame walked away, Tobi opened the door all the way and went in. He looked at his bed, but the pink-haired girl was gone. "Pinky?" He said quietly. "It's Tobi." He set the food on his bed and started searching his room.

"Tobi-san, Under here!" Pinky called from under the bed. "I-I'm stuck." Blushing like crazy out of embarrassment, she tried to wiggle herself out, but failed.

"OH!" Tobi yelled running to her side. "Why are you under there?"

"I-I was afraid that that guy would open the door and see me there. So I hid."

"I see, well Tobi will get you out." He said leaning in and grabbing her hands gently and started pulling.

* * *

Deidara was in his room, laying down on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling. He sighed and closed his eyes, picturing that woman in his head. She was strange, indeed. Why didn't she remember anything? Was it because of that head wound she had? Maybe she hit her head.

He sat up and stretched. Than he stood up and headed back to Tobi's room. He shouldn't have stormed out like that. Deidara really needed to learn to control his temper. It was a problem of his.

He was almost to Tobi's room when he saw Kisame coming down the hall from Tobi's room. Deidara's heart stopped for a moment.

I hope he didn't discover the girl! He thought as Kisame walked passed him.

He quickly rushed to Tobi's door, but when he went to open it he heard talking, so being the noisy person he was, he listened in. The voices were low, but loud enough for him to hear. He pressed his ear against the door.

"OW, ow, ow, ow! Tobi-san, it hurts!" He heard the girl yell. He widened his eyes in shock. He shook it off. Tobi wouldn't do anything like what Deidara was thinking, right?

"It's okay, it'll all be over soon. Just keep moving." Tobi said with a huff.

Deidara blushed. He pictured Tobi doing very naughty things to the defensless girl. He couldn't help it with the way it sounded. He didn't believe it though. Tobi couldn't do that. Deidara doughted that Tobi even knew about things like that.

While in his thoughts, he heard the girl cry out. He glared and swung the door open. "TOBI!" He yelled, looking for the two.

"Deidara-senpai?" He heard Tobi say. He looked down, and to his horror, he saw Tobi ontop of the Girl. The girl's shirt was pulled up, and her panties were showing. He turned red, ran over to them, pushed Tobi off the girl and lifted him in the air. "What the HELL are you doing?" He yelled.

Tobi struggled while Deidara held him. "Ouch, Deidara-senpai!"

"NO! You're a pervert! I didn't think you were like that!"

"W-what are you talking about!"

"Hey! Put him down!" Pinky yelled, standing up. Deidara turned and looked at her.

"B-but I thought-" He said, confused.

"I said, put him down!" She glared. Deidara raised an eyebrow, but slowly put Tobi down. Tobi gasped for air and Pinky ran to his side. "Are you okay Tobi-san?" She asked. Tobi nodded. She then looked up at Deidara. "Why on earth did you do that?"

Deidara backed away and blushed. He rubbed the back of his head. "I, uh, umm,"

"It's that ALL you ever say! Hmmm?" She yelled.

Deidara got mad and glared. "NO! Shut up! I thought he was doing something perverted to you! So I was trying to help!"

Pinky got a surprised look on her face. "Really?" She asked.

Deidara blushed and rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't sure himself why he had helped the girl.

"AW! Deidara-sama's blushing!" Tobi yelled, pointing at him. He giggled slightly.

"AM NOT!" He snapped.

"You SO are!" Tobi laughed.

"I SAID-!" Deidara yelled, but than was interupted by a loud knocking. They all jumped a little and looked at the door.

"Shh!" Deidara whispered.

They stayed quiet, but the knocking continued. Tobi stood up and walked over to the door. "Who is it!" He yelled with a little tune.

"Itachi." The voice said from behind the door. Both Deidara's and Tobi's eyes widened.

"Who's that?" Pinky whispered, standing up.

"SHUT UP!" Deidara yelled quietly.

"Open this door...now." Itachi said from behind the door.

"A-alright!" Tobi looked at Deidara and Pinky. "We need to hide her." He said to Deidara in a worried voice. "Itachi can't find out!"

"Where?" Deidara asked, looking around the room. "Shit."

"My closet." Tobi suggested, pointing to a door by his bed.

"Hn, Okay." He said, grabbing Pinky's arm and pulled her into the closet with him. He shut the door softly, and waited for Tobi to open the door.

"Hello Itachi-sama! What brings you here?" Tobi asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Cut the act Tobi. Who's in there with you and Deidara?" Itachi asked.

* * *

I hope you liked it he first chapter. Remember to review this and read my other fan fiction.


	2. Chapter 2: Discovered

I hope you like the new chapter. Do this frantic, overworked author a favor and review please. Review are fun to read and help me judge interest.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Discovered**

Tobi rubbed that back of his head. "Ehehe. W-what are you talking about Itachi-sama? It's just Tobi in here."

Itachi sighed and folded his arms. "I don't tolerate lying Tobi. I can sense you, Deidara, and someone else's chakra in there. Now, either you tell me who it is, or I'm going to have to tell our leader.."

"PLEASE DON'T TELL!" Tobi yelled. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You see Itachi-sama, while Tobi and Deidara-sama were on a mission, we found this girl. She was hurt, so Tobi thought he could help her, and then when she was all better, use her as a maid! She could do ALL of our chores! Plus, she has no memory of who she is."

"Mm. Lets see her." Itachi said, coming into the room and looking around. "Where is she now?"

"Oh, in the closet! Deidara-sama, Pinky-chan! You can come out of the closet now!" Tobi yelled.

_Pinky and Deidara in the closet_

"Damnit Tobi! Its so small in here!" Deidara yelled as Pinky and him squeezed in the closet.

They listened to the voices, barely making them out. Deidara grunted in annoyance than felt a slight pressure on his foot.

"Ow, get off my foot." Deidara yelled, glaring at the pink-haired girl.

"O-oh, sorry." She said stepping off.

He looked down at her. He never actually got a good look at her. And even though it was dark he could tell, she was very beautiful.

_Okay, what did I just think?_

He looked away, with a light blush on his face. He was glad she couldn't see it.

He also noticed they were very close. And when I say close, I mean bodies pressing against each other.

_Clean mind, clean mind, clean mind._

Then he heard Tobi's voice yell. "Deidara-sama, Pinky-chan! You can come out of the closet now!"

"OH, thank god." He yelled, swinging the door open and both of them came out. Deidara quickly moved as far away from her as he could.

"Hmmmm." Itachi said, examining the Pinky.

Pinky backed up a little and blushed. "U-uh."

Deidara looked at Itachi then glared at Tobi. "Why is Itachi here? Do you want every one to find out!?"

"Itachi-sama knew she was in here and threatened to tell on Tobi." Tobi explained.

Deidara groaned and then looked at Itachi. Itachi starred at Pinky.

"Do you know who she is Itachi?" Deidara asked moving closer to the group.

Itachi was quiet for a moment. He folded his arms and sighed. "No."

Pinky looked at the ground with a sad expression. Tobi patted her back. "Its okay Pinky-chan, we'll find out sooner or later!"

She looked up at him, and smiled softy. "Alright."

"It would be best to go and talk to Pein about this.. She won't stay hidden for long.. When the others get back, they will sense her chakra." Itachi said walking out of the room.

"Are you gonna tell him?!" Deidara asked.

"No, Tobi is."

"WHAAAAAAAAA? Why Tobi!?" Tobi yelled.

"You wanted her." Deidara said.

"AW! No fair!"

"Shut up and just do it. I'll go with you."

"YOU WILL!? Aw, Deidara-sama, you do care!" Tobi yelled happily and glomped onto Deidara. Deidara glared and tried pushing him off.

"Get off of me!"

Tobi giggled and let go. Deidara gave him a swift whack on the head."OWIE!" Tobi whined as he held his head.

"That's what you get."

Pinky smiled and let out a light laugh.

"You be quiet. I think we should have just left you there!" Deidara yelled.

"Don't say that Deidara!"

"It's true! I mean, look at all the trouble we have to go through. You know if Pein doesn't like that she's here, he'll punish us!"

"I'm sure Leader-sama will let her stay! I mean, she won't hurt anyone, right Pinky-chan?"

Pinky nodded her head yes.

"See Deidara-sama?" Tobi said walking next to Pinky. "She's cute, and I'm sure Leader-sama will LOVE to have her here!"

"Man Tobi, you really need a head check." Deidara sighed walking towards the door. "Lets get this over with."

Tobi grabbed Pinky-chan's hand and lead her out the door. They followed Deidara down a long hallway till they reached a door. Deidara knocked.

"Who is it, and what do you want?!" A voice yelled from inside.

"It's Deidara and Tobi. We need to talk to you." Deidara yelled.

"About what!?"

"Um, it's about something we found on our mission."

"What is it?"

"A girl."

"Come in." The voice said.

Deidara opened the door and walked in. Tobi and Pinky followed. They walked into a dark room, the only light was a lamp by a big desk. There also was a couple of chairs, and a couch. Pein stood up and starred at them. "Who is she?"

"Errr, that's the thing, we don't know, she doesn't know either. She lost her memory." Deidara explained.

"And why did you bring her here?" He asked, folding his arms.

"She was hurt, and Tobi couldn't just leave her there! She could be useful. Like help us clean, and do other things, just PLEASE don't kill her Leader-sama!" Tobi begged.

Pein sighed and sat at his desk. He looked up at Pinky. "You can't remember anything?" He asked her.

"U-umm, no. Nothing." She said nervously.

Pein was silent. He stared down at his desk. He was quiet for a couple of minutes then he looked up at Pinky. He starred at her and she smiled nervously.

"She can stay..."

"HOORAY!" Tobi yelled. "Thank you Leader-sama!"

"But you and Deidara are in charge of taking care of her. Don't let her do anything stupid..."

"WHY ME?!" Deidara yelled, his voice almost in a whining tone.

"Because you let Tobi bring her here."

"No, I didn't. Once Tobi wants something, he'll beg till he gets it!"

"Just do it Deidara, or I'll just solve it by killing her. Now get out."

Deidara glared and grabbed Pinky's are and dragged her out. Tobi followed quickly.

"O-ow." Pinky said. Deidara quickly let go.

"Sorry..." He said softly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Its alright." She said, rubbing her arm. Then yawned.

"OH! Are you tired Pinky-chan!?" Tobi asked.

"A little." She said, blushing slightly.

"You can sleep with Tobi!" Tobi yelled.

"NO WAY TOBI!" Deidara yelled. "I'm not letting you sleep in the same room as her!"

"Oh, did you want to sleep with her?" Tobi asked, tilting his head.

Deidara widened his eyes and blushed. He then hit Tobi on his head. "DON'T BE RIDICULOUS!"

"OUCH!" Tobi yelled, holding his head. "Then where will she sleep?"

"She'll stay in my room." A voice said from behind them. They all turned around.

"Oh, it's you Konan." Deidara said sighing.

* * *

Please review! I hope you liked the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3: Eep!

I hope you like this chapter. Please leave reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Eep!**

Tobi, Deidara, and Pinky all stared at Konan as she moved closer to the group. "Pein told me what was going on and called me to protect her from two perverts...I'm guessing it's you two."

"Tobi's not a pervert!" He argued. "Tobi's a good boy!"

"Uh-huh.." Konan said, pushing by him. She stood in front of Pinky. "Follow me.."

"O-okay."

"Goodnight Pinky-chan!" Tobi yelled giving her a bear hug.

Pinky smiled and hugged him back. He let go and waved. "Goodnight Tobi-kun, Deidara-sama."

They both started walking away and Tobi nudged Deidara. "Say goodnight!"

"Shut up." Deidara said turning around. Tobi followed.

Hidan sighed as he plopped down on the couch and closed his eyes. "What a fucking useless mission." He said to himself, rubbing his shoulder.

"WAIT UP DEIDARA-SAMA!" Tobi yelled. Hidan's eyes shot open and turned into a glare.

The was no peace in the Akatsuki hideout unless you were in your own room. Hidan stood up and stomped over to yell at Tobi for being loud when Tobi said something strange.

"She's gonna be living with us from now on, so it'd be nice of you to say goodnight to her." Tobi said.

"I'll do whatever I damn well please Tobi. Now leave me alone." Deidara yelled, walking faster.

"BUT DEIDARA!" Tobi whined and chased after him.

Hidan stood there thinking over what Tobi had just said.

_Her? Who's Her? Surely he wasn't talking about Konan, she already lived here, so is there a newcomer? Interesting..._

Hidan thought with a smirk and walked down the hallway. He could feel a new chakra and he headed towards it. He reached Konan's room and tilted his head, but shrugged and slowly peeked inside.

In the room, sitting on a bed, was a pink-haired girl. She stood up with a smile on her face, clearly not knowing he was there, she started undressing.

Hidan's eyes widened as he watched her take off her shirt. His face turned red as he opened the door more to get a better look.

"What are you doing?" Kisame asked, touching Hidan's back.

Hidan jumped and glared at Kisame and whispered, "Shhhhhhhh!"

Kisame raised an eyebrow, but than leaned in and looked through the cracked door to reveal a girl taking off her pants, now in her underwear and bra. He blushed. The girl then turned around, and starred at them both, then screamed bloody murder.

Sasori heard a woman scream. Which was odd, because the only girl Akatsuki had was Konan, and there was no way she'd scream. At anything. He got up from his work table and left his room to investigate. It didn't take long to find Hidan, and Kisame, both running down the hall. Sasori starred at them, expressionless, than saw a pink haired girl at Konan's door, in her underwear, face beet red with anger, and her hands in tight fists. He starred. Then she noticed him there, she "Eep"ed, covered herself, and ran back into the room.

"..."

Deidara and Tobi ran passed him towards the girls room. "Pinky-chan!" Tobi yelled running faster. Deidara stopped and looked at Sasori.

"What the hell happened?" He asked. Sasori shrugged. Deidara nodded and followed Tobi.

Tobi opened the door and saw Pinky, still in her underwear. Pinky blushed and screamed again.

"THE HELL IS GOIN-" Deidara yelled walking in, and noticed her. His mouth dropped.

"GET OUT!" She screamed. Deidara turned red, grabbed Tobi, pulled him out of the room, and slammed the door. His face in complete shock.

Sasori walked up to them. "Who's she?" He asked, folding his arms.

"That's Pinky-chan!" Tobi yelled happily. "Shes my new friend!"

Sasori raised and eyebrow then looked at Deidara. "Deidara, are you okay?" He asked. Deidara's eyes were wide, and his face was red. He looked up at Sasori and nodded.

"Hey Deidara-sama! Your face is all red!" Tobi yelled, laughing.

"Shut up!" He yelled, and hit him on the head.

"OW!"

They all heard the door open and turned their heads. Pinky walked out, slightly blushing. She was wearing a light blue tank-top, with long black sweat pants.

Deidara looked away.

"I'm sorry to have worried you guys. I didn't mean to scream so loud. I was just scared."

"Why'd you scream?" Asked Tobi.

"Well, I was changing, and I heard a noise, so I turned around and saw two guys watching me."

"It must have been Hidan and Kisame. I saw them running away after she screamed." Sasori said.

Deidara glared. "Those perverts. I'll kill them!" He yelled, clenching his fists.

"Why? You got to see her too." Tobi said.

"Its not like I meant to! I didn't want to see her half-naked!" He yelled, blushing. Pinky blushed too.

"What are you guys doing here? Didn't you leave to go to bed? Or could you not stand to be away from her?" Konan asked, walking up to them.

Deidara glared. "No! She screamed, and Tobi dragged me here!"

"What!? You lie! Tobi did NO such thing!" Tobi yelled.

"Yes you did Tobi! Now come on!" Deidara yelled, grabbing onto Tobi and dragging him away. Tobi waved.

"GOODBYE PINKY-CHAN!"

Pinky smile and waved back. "Bye."

Sasori starred at her. "So...Your name is Pinky?"

"Uh, well no. I don't know my name. I lost my memory."

"I see. Well, I'm going back to my room." He said, turning around.

"Wait!" Pinky yelled. "What's your name?"

Sasori turned his head. "Sasori."

Pinky smiled and waved. "Its nice to meet you Sasori-san. Have a good night."

Sasori starred at her, and to his surprise, his heart, the only thing left of him thats living, started beating faster. He widened his eyes and walked to his room.

_This girl...There's something about her.._

Konan sighed. "Come on Pinky. Lets get some sleep."

"Alright." Pinky said, going into Konan's room.

Konan set up a bed for Pinky and they both get settled in.

"Thank you Konan-san." Pinky said.

"Don't thank me. I was only doing what Pein told me to do."

"Still, thanks. Goodnight." She said softly, closing her eyes.

"Night." Konan mumbled and they both fell asleep.

* * *

Please review. Reviews help authors not be nervous wrecks.


	4. Chapter 4: Breakfast

I hope you like the chapter. Please review.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Breakfast **

"Wake up Pinky. It's time for breakfast." Konan said, shaking Pinky awake. Pinky opened her eyes and rubbed them. She sat up slowly then got hit in the face with clothes. They fall onto her lap and she looked at Konan who had a smirk on her face. Pinky smiled and laughed a little. Konan walked over to a door and opened it to reveal a bathroom. "You can take a shower and get ready now. Then meet me in the kitchen. Later we'll go out and get you some clothes of your own."

"Thank you." Pinky said, standing up and going into the bathroom.

Pinky took a shower and got dressed. She dried her short pink hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She touched her face, trying to recall her lost memories.

_Who am I...?_

She sighed and then left the room and started walking down the hall. She then stopped and realized she didn't know where the kitchen was.

"You lost?" A voice said from behind her. She turned around and saw a saw a tall man, with a mask up to his eyes.

"Oh, yeah, I was-" Pinky started to say when the man suddenly grabbed her neck and slammed her into the wall.

"You're pretty stupid walking around an enemy's hideout not even hiding your chakra. What rank are you? Genin? Hah." He smirked and tightened his grip on her neck. Pinky gasped for air and she struggled. "Well, time to die." He said, taking out a kunai and pressed it to her neck. Pinky's eyes widened in horror.

"Stop it Kakuzu." Itachi said, grabbing Kakuzu's arm before he slit Pinky's throat.

"What are you doing Itachi!? She's an enemy!" He yelled.

"No she is not. She's staying here." Itachi explained. "Now let go of her. You're killing her."

"Oh. Shit." Kakuzu said, releasing his grip on Pinky. She gasped for air and slide to the ground, holding her neck and coughing.

Kakuzu looked down at her, than at Itachi. Itachi walked over slowly and looked at Pinky.

Kakuzu rubbed the back of his head. "Um, do you want me to get her anything?"

"No, just leave." Itachi said coldly. Kakuzu nodded and walked off.

Itachi starred at Pinky. "Just take deep breaths and you'll be fine." He said.

It took Pinky awhile to get her breathing back to normal. She looked up at Itachi and smiled. "Thank you Itachi-san."

"Don't thank me. Now, you're headed towards the kitchen, correct?"

Pinky nodded and stood up slowly. She followed Itachi into a big dinning room.

Tobi, Deidara, and Konan were there. Tobi stood up from the long table. "PINKY-CHAN! Good morning!" He yelled, happily.

Pinky smiled. "Good morning." She said as Tobi pulled out a chair for her.

"Sit next to Tobi and Deidara-sama!" He yelled, patting the chair right in between them. Pinky nodded and sat down and Tobi pushed it in for her. He quickly sat down and stared at her. "So how was your night? Did you sleep good?"

"I slept fine, thanks. Did you?"

"Tobi slept GREAT!" He yelled happily.

"Thats good." She smiled and turned her head to Deidara. "Did you sleep well Deidara-sama?"

Deidara turned and stared at her for a moment, than nodded. He sighed and looked at Konan. "When's breakfast gonna be ready? I'm starving! It's your day to cook!"

Konan glared at him. "Hey, you can cook if you want, but if not, it will be ready when I fucking feel like getting it ready."

He glared back and groan. He crossed his arms.

Konan sighed and stood up. "Come on and help me with breakfast Pinky."

Pinky looked up at her and smiled. "Alright." She said getting up and followed Konan into the kitchen.

"OH! I can't wait to try Pinky-chans cooking!" Tobi said to Deidara, excited.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Tsk."

"Come on Deidara-sama! I know you want to try Pinky-chans cooking too!"

"And why would I want to do that hm?"

"Because, we are not really good cooks, and I just have a feeling Pinky-chan would be!"

Deidara looked at Pinky and thought for a moment. "Hn, I'm sad to admit thing, but you're probably right..."

Tobi clapped his hands together. "Tobi's so smart!" Deidara smirked.

"Yeah, right." He said sarcastically.

" 'Sup Guys." Hidan said, walking into the room and sitting down. He looked at Deidara who was giving him a dirty look. "What the hell's your problem?"

"Don't mind him Hidan. He's just mad that you were peeping on Pinky-chan." Tobi explained.

"Pinky-chan?" Hidan asked.

"I'M NOT MAD!" Deidara yelled.

"Shuddup, you sooo are!" Tobi said, teasing him.

"Who's 'Pinky-chan'?" Hidan asked confused.

"The chick with Pink hair you were peeping on! Over there!" Deidara yelled, irritated. He pointed at Pinky, who was bending down and picking up something.

"OH! Her! Damn." Hidan said with a smirk, tilting his head looking at her. "Yeah, she's got a great body. Small tits though."

Deidara looked and blushed. Then glared at Hidan, tightening his fists. Tobi looked at him and tilted his head.

"Breakfast's ready! Get your lazy asses up and get it!" Konan yelled.

Everyone at the table got up. Pinky gave each a plate and stopped when she saw Hidan. "YOU!" She yelled, turning red and pointing at him.

"Hey baby." Hidan said with a wink. Pinky glared.

"What is it Pinky?" Konan asked, giving Deidara some eggs.

"This is one of the guys that watched me undress!" She yelled.

"Well I didn't mean too! I was just going to see who the hell was in there! Maybe if you were a good Shiobi, you would have sensed me! How'd you get to be a member anyway!?" He yelled.

"She's not a member." Konan said, giving Hidan his food. "She's our servant."

"Servant?" Hidan and Pinky asked.

"Yes. Pein decided it."

"But, I don't want to be a servant. Once I get my memories, I was planning on going home. Where ever that is.."

"Well that's not going to happen. You know to much about us, and if you want to not serve us. We'll kill you."

Pinky looked at Konan confused. Tobi smiled and patted her back. "Don't worry Pinky-chan! Living with us will be fun! Tobi will take care of you!"

Pinky looked at Tobi. "Yeah but I-"

"It doesn't matter. What decided is that you will live with us as our servant. Deal with it." Konan said. "Now sit." She pointed to Pinky's seat and sat down herself.

Pinky nodded and sat down. She looked down at her plate. Than at Tobi. He had no plate or food. "Tobi, aren't you hungry?" She asked.

"Tobi already ate! I'm an early riser!" He said.

"I see."

Kisame than walked in and went and grabbed some food. He sat down and noticed Pinky. Than Deidara who was giving him a dirty look. He raised an eyebrow, but ignored it and started eating.

Pinky noticed him and starred at him in awe. She leaned towards Tobi and whispered. "Why does that guy blue and looks like a fish?"

"That's Kisame." Tobi said. "He's from that water country. I don't know why he looks like that."

"I can hear you." Kisame said looking up from his food. Tobi giggle.

Than two others walked in the room. One was Kakuzu and the other looked like he had a green plant on his head. He was black on one side. And White on the other.

"Who's that?" Pinky asked Tobi.

"That's Zetsu."

"Oh...Hello." She said to him with a smile.

He stayed quite. Than quietly said. "_Hello_."

"Nice to meet you."

"_Nice to me_**et you too**." He said in two different voices. Pinky looked at him, surprised.

"So, everyone here minus Pein. Where is he?" Tobi asked.

"He had some business to take care of and will eat later." Konan answered, than took a bite of her food.

"Ohhh." Tobi said.

"Okay, I'm done. See you." Deidara said, getting up.

Everyone turned and looked at him. "Wait! Your supposed to watch Pinky-chan with Tobi!"

"Ugh, you can take care of her alone." Deidara sighed and folded his arms.

"Don't worry about her today Tobi. I'm going to take he to the village and get her some clothes. She can't keep borrowing mine." Konan said.

"Can Tobi go too?" Tobi asked, excited.

"No, you have to stay here. Pein has a mission for you and Deidara."

"AW! But Tobi wants to get Pinky-chan cute clothes!" Tobi whined.

"Too bad." Konan finished up her food.

Pinky finished too and looked at Tobi. "We can spend time together later, kay?" She said with a smile.

Tobi nodded.

Konan looked at Pinky. "You done?" She asked reaching for Pinky's plate and took it when she nodded yes. She got up and put them in the sink. "Okay, lets get this over with."

Pinky stood up and followed Konan out the door.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter. Review please and read my other stories.


	5. Chapter 5: Shopping

I hope you like this chapter. I apologize for the shortness. The next one will be longer. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Shopping**

Pinky and Konan left the hideout pretty fast. Once outside the blue haired girl looked at Pinky. "We're going to have to change our appearances."

"How come?" Pinky asked, pushing her pink hair out of her face.

"Well, as you can clearly tell, all of us are part of an organization. And we don't want anyone finding us and messing up our plans. Got it?" Konan said. Pinky nodded showing she understood. Konan than pressed her hands together and said. "**Henge no Jutsu**" and with a poof. She transformed into someone else. She now had long, dark purple hair with light purple eyes. Her clothes changed into a long skirt with splits to fight and a black plain tank top. She looked at Pinky. "Your turn." She said.

Pinky nodded, pressed her hands together and said. "**Henge no Jutsu**" She yelled. She changed into a girl with short, brown hair and eyes. She wore a white long sleeved shirt, and black shorts. She looked at Konan and smile. "Do I look good?" She joked. Konan manged to smile a little, although it quickly vanished.

"Lets get going. We have a couple of hours before we have to come back." She said, pushing her new long hair out of her face. Pinky nodded and they started walking into a small village.

People were everywhere, shopping, gossiping, some making-out, and some just out for fresh air. Pinky was excited to see a whole bunch of new faces, and even more to get some new clothes, other than just borrowing some from Konan. Not saying Konan had bad taste, but it just wasn't Pinkys style.

They went into the first shop. It was easy for Pinky just to go in, grab whatever she liked, but making sure it would be comfortable. The rest of the stores went the same. They managed to finish within 30 minutes. Konan was quite happy about this, clearly she hated shopping.

"Good, let's go back now." Konan said, pushing her hair back. Pinky nodded and grabbed all her bags and started to follow Konan. She looked to the right after hearing a familiar voice in the distance.

_Familiar? Is it someone I know? _Pinky thought as she looked for the voice's owner. She heard it again and realized it belonged to a tall blond boy wearing an orange jumpsuit. (**A/N:** If you can't guess who this is, than you're no Naruto Fan.)

Everything about the boy seemed familiar to Pinky. Konan turned and looked at the girl. "What are you doing Pinky? Lets go." She said.

"I-I think I know that boy over there." She replied softly, pointing to the boy. Konan looked and turned back to Pinky.

"Lets go." She said, grabbing Pinky's arm, pulling her away.

"But wait! I wanna talk to him!" She yelled, pulling away.

"I'm sorry Pinky, but Pein told me not to let you talk to anyone. I have to follow his orders."

"Why would he say that?" She asked, her face filled with confusion.

"He has his reasons." Konan replied as she pulled Pinky away. She turned her head and looked back at the man.

_Who is he?..._

Once the two got out of town Konan let go of Pinky's wrist. They both released the jutsu.

Konan sighed and pushed her short blue hair back. "I'm sorry Pinky. But I have to follow Pein's orders. He is my leader, and my friend. I know you wanted to talk to that boy."

Pinky gripped onto her shopping bags. "I just want to remember. It's like, a part of me is missing. There is emptiness I don't know how to fill. I don't even know my own name!" She said. Konan nodded slowly.

"I'm sure the memories will return."

"When though? How long will it be?" Her grip tightened around the bags handles. Tears formed in the corners of her emerald eyes.

"That I don't know the answer to." Konan said. She looked at Pinky and actually felt bad for the girl. It had been awhile since Konan felt anything for anyone.

_It must be hard...Not knowing who you are, and to be put in a place where no one knows her. Oh, and to be surrounded by S-class criminals. But she doesn't know that. _Konan thought to herself.

"Come on Pinky, let's get back." Konan said with a small smile. This took Pinky by surprise. This was the first kind look Konan has given her. She smiled back and nodded.

"Okay."

And they both walked back to the Akatsuki hideout.

* * *

So, this chapter was really short. Sorry about that. I've been focusing on my new fanfic about Itachi lately, but I promise I'll give this one more attention soon. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6: Modeling For Tobi

I hope you like the new chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Modeling For Tobi**

"YOU"RE BACK!" Tobi screamed and he ran up to Pinky and Konan once they entered the Akatsuki bas. He tackle-hugged Pinky the second he reached them. She gasped and fell backwards, causing her to release her grip on the bags she was holding. Deidara, who was walking with Tobi, looked up to see the bags falling onto him.

Clothes spilled everywhere, mostly on poor Deidara. He glared and picked an article of clothing off of his head and examined it. His face felt hot as he looked down and saw a pair of black panties.

Tobi finally got off of Pinky. He giggled and looked at Deidara. He yelled while pointing at him "OH! Look what Deidara-senpai has got!" Pinky looked at where Tobi was pointing and saw Deidara holding the new pair of underwear she got. Her face turned red as she jumped up quickly and snatched her panties back.

"YOU PERVERT!" She screamed and whacked him on the head.

"Ow!" He yelled and held his head. He looked up and glared at Pinky. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE HITTING ME LIKE THAT!" He yelled. Pinky glared at him with killing intent.

"I don't know who I am, but NO ONE touches my things! Especially when it's my underwear!"

"It's not like I wanted to touch them! They fell on me, un! Who would want to touch your panties!"

"Tobi would!" Tobi said from the background, raising his hands. Both Deidara and Pinky turned and glared at him. He giggled.

Konan just sighed and started picking up the rest of the clothes on the ground. Pinky saw her and started to help along with Tobi. Deidara was still angry and he huffed off.

_I'm gonna KILL Tobi one of these days! _Deidara thought as he stomped off.

"Thanks for taking me shopping Konan." Pinky said with a smile after they were done cleaning up the clothes.

"No problem." She said.

"OH YEAH!" Tobi yelled. They both looked at Tobi and raised an eyebrow. "Tobi almost forgot. There's a present for you Pinky-chan!"

"A present? For me?" Pinky asked, pointing to herself.

"MHM!" Tobi nodded and grabbed Pinky's hand. "Tobi will show you!"

Tobi grabbed Pinky's hand and lead her down the hallway. Konan followed them quietly, wondering what Tobi was going to show her.

"Where are we going Tobi?" Pinky asked as she tired to keep up with Tobi's fast paste.

"You'll see!" He said happily.

Pinky smile and just followed him. After a few minutes of walking Tobi stopped at a door. He turned and looked at Pinky. "This is your presant!"

"A door?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow, slightly joking.

"No silly!" Tobi giggled as he opened the door and revealed a large room. "This is your room!"

"My room!" Pinky yelled as she walked in the, I mean her, room. She looked around with her mouth open. "Wow!" she said. It was a fairly large room. It had a queen sized bed, with pink sheets and blankets. Next to it was a small bedside table with a lamp. Across the room was a bureau. Next to that was a door.

"Like it?" Tobi asked.

"O-oh yes! I do! Thanks so much!" She said as she hugged tobi.

Tobi hugged her back. "You also have your own bathroom." He walked over to the door next to the bureau and opened it.

They all walked in and Pinky smile. There was a pretty big bathtub. Next to it was a shower and than a sink and a toilet. "Woah," Pinky said as she saw all of it.

"Leader-sama told Tobi and Deidara-senpai to get a room for you."

"You and Deidara did all this as your mission?" Konan asked.

"Yep!"

"Oh thank you Tobi-kun!" Pinky yelled as she jumped and hugged Tobi. "It's wonderful!"

"Your welcome Pinky-chan! Tobi's glad you like it."

"I don't like it, I love!"

"Well, I better get going. I have to report to Pein-sama."

"Oh? Do you have to? I wanted to try on my clothes to see how they look."

"Tobi can help." Tobi says with a grin. Of course no one can see that with his orange mask.

"Yeah, Tobi will help. See you at dinner." Konan says and leaves quickly.

Pinky frowns and walks over to her bed. She sits on it and pours the clothes on her bed. Tobi walks over and pats her head. Pinky looks up at him and smiles. "So," Tobi says with his hands on his hips. "Which outfit would you like to try on?"

* * *

Deidara was angry. Sasori could tell by the way he had stomped passed him and slammed his door. As much as Sasori didn't care, he still wondered. Deidara was always angry with Tobi, so it must have been something the stupid orange masked s-class shinobi did. He still didn't understand how the hell Tobi was let into Akatsuki. But one other thing he didn't understand was why the hell was that pink haired kunoichi here.

What was her purpose here? She seemed weak to Sasori with her highly noticeable pink hair. What kind of shinobi had pink hair anyway? What would Pein want with her? Did he see some potential in her? And why was his mind on her all of a sudden? He really shouldn't care. And with that thought he walked back to his room to think try and occupy himself instead of thinking of the weird girl.

* * *

"CUTE!" Tobi yelled while clapping his hands as Pinky did a spin in one of her new outfits. It was a black tank top with dark red shorts.

"I like it." Pinky said with her hands running down her slim body.

"Tobi does too!" Tobi yelled. "Well thats all the clothes. Now its for underwear!"

Pinky blushes. "Tobi, I didn't know you were such a pervert!" She says, with a smirk.

"No, Tobi isn't a pervert. Tobi's a good boy." He said, putting his pointer fingers together.

Pinky smiles and looks down. "Hey, we forgot this shirt. I'll go and try it on."

Tobi watched her as she walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Tobi hummed to himself as he started to fold Pinky's clothes for her.

A couple of seconds after that, there was a knock on Pinky's door. "Who is it!~" Tobi sang.

"Deidara!" The person behind the door yelled.

"Come in!" Tobi sang again as he kept folding. Deidara opened the door and walked in.

"Did Pinky like her room?" He asked looking around. Tobi nodded.

"She loved it!"

"Thought so." He said with a smirk. It quickly went away as he watched Tobi pick up underwear and stretch it.

"How do you fold lady's underwear?" Tobi asked innocently. Deidara glared and hit Tobi over the head.

"OUCH!" Tobi yelled holding his head.

"You are an idiot."

"Hey Tobi, can you help me with this zipper? It's suck and I can't get it." Pinky said, coming out of the bathroom. She was in short black spandex, and a black shirt, that was unzipped, and all that was under that...was a bra.

"Oh god." Pinky said as she saw Deidara and turned red and ran back into the bathroom.

Deidara widened his eyes and blushed.

Tobi giggled. He than felt himself get hit again on the head.

Deidara mumbled something to himself and stomped out of the room.

* * *

So, I hope you liked the latest chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: My name is Sakura

_Time for a new chapter. I hope you like it. Enjoy and please review!_

* * *

_"_Hey! Wait up Deidara-senpai!" Tobi yelled and chased after him. "See you later Pinky-chan!"

Pinky heard her door shut and slowly opened her bathroom door and peeked out. She was alone in the room. Pinky let out a long sigh and walked over to her bed. She couldn't help but smile when she saw most of her new clothes folded. But the smile quickly faded. "Man, I really gotta stop showing him my underwear. I feel like a slut." She said to herself, sitting on her bed. She grabbed her new clothes and folded the rest. After she walked around her room. She than noticed something onto of the bureau. It was a set of clothes. She picked up a dark red shirt that was all torn up. She raised and eyebrow and looked down at a light pink skirt that was in the same condition. She starred at it, and saw blood on it too. She gasped as a memory popped into her head.

-Flashback-

_She was running. Hard and fast. Her throat was burning from thirst, but she knew she had to get away. She looked to her right to see a blond boy running with her. He looked back and stopped running. He stood in a defensive stance. "RUN SAKURA-CHAN!" He yelled at her, than made tons of clones of himself. Sakura did as she was told, as much as she didn't want to leave him alone. She ran as fast as she could, knowing she had to get to a safe place and guard what they were supposed to protect._

_-_End Of Flashback-

Pinky felt tears in the corner of her eyes. She wasn't sure why they were there, but they kept coming and falling down her pale cheek. "M-my name...Is Sakura?" She said to herself, quite confused with what she she just saw in her head. The boy she saw in the village was in it. She still didn't know who he was, or who she was, but at least she knew her name. She fell to the ground, crying hard. She still didn't know much, and it frustrated her.

_"_Why can't I remember anything else?" She yelled_, _anger filling up in her. She clenched her fists together and stood up. "Damn!" She yelled, slamming it down onto her bureau. To her surprise, it crashed down onto the ground. She jumped back with her mouth dropped. She looked down at her hand and saw cuts and splinters in it. "Did I just do that?" She asked herself, looking back at her ruined bureau.

* * *

Sasori was walking down the hallway, minding his own business, when he heard a loud crash coming from behind a door. He raised an eyebrow, and continued walking. But something inside him wanted to know what, or who made that noise. He sighed and opened the door. He looked inside the room. He turned to his right and saw on the ground, a smashed up bureau. He than saw Pinky, standing there with her mouth wide open. She heard him come in and looked up at him. "O-oh Sasori-san, hello." She said nervously.

"What did you do?" He asked, looking back at the broken bureau.

"Errr...Well, I don't really know." She said, looking down at her hand again. "I just hit it with my fist."

"You did THAT with your tiny fist?" He questioned.

"Well, I think. Look." She said, showing her cuts and splinters.

Sasori took her hand gently and examined it. A blush spread across Pinky's face as he gently ran his fingers over her cuts. "Come with me." He said softly. He let go of her hand and walked out the room.

Pinky followed Sasori to a closet. She waited as he opened it and pulled out a First Aid Kit. He took out band-aids, peroxide, and tweezers. He than led her into a room. In the room there was a neatly made bed, a bureau, and a closet. He opened the closet and went inside. Pinky followed, finding out the closet was a small room. Puppets filled shelves and the ground.

"Wow," Pinky said amazed. Sasori sat down at a desk and turned on a lamp. He looked pushed things on his desk to the side and placed the items on it.

"Sit." Sasori said, pulling another chair to the desk. Pinky did as she was told. "Now, give me your hand."

Again, Pinky followed his order and put her hand on the desk. He picked up the tweezers. "It will hurt a bit, these look like big splinters. Bare through it."

"I'll be fine."

"Okay." He said, smirking. He looked down and started pulling out the splinters. Every once in a while, Pinky would flinch, but made no noise. She was stronger than she looked and acted. Sasori finished and cleaned the cuts and put band-aids on them. "All done." He said.

Pinky smiled. "Thanks so much Sasori-san."

Sasori's heart sped up at her warm smile. If he was human, he'd probably blush. Thank god he wasn't. That'd be embarrassing. "Your welcome."

"Did you make those?" She asked, looking at the puppets.

"Yes. I'm a puppet master."**  
**

"Oh, really? Cool!" Pinky said, with another smile.

"I could...Make you one.." Sasori said softly. God did he hate the way she made him feel. It wasn't normal for him to feel any kind of feelings.

"REALLY! That'd be so awesome!" Pinky yelled, excitement in her voice.

"Yeah.." He said, standing up and leading her out of his room.

"Thanks again Sasori-san."

"No problem Pinky."

"OH! Thanks right, I remembered my name."

"Your did?" Sasori asked, surprised.

"Mhm. It's Sakura. I only remember that though. Not my last name."

"Sakura...How fitting."

"How so?"

"Because of that stupid pink hair."

"Stupid?" She said, angered. "My hair isn't stupid. I like my hair, thank you very much."

_Fuck. I didn't mean to say that._ Sasori thought, mentally slapping himself.

Sakura turned and walked off. "See you." Was all she said.

Sasori sighed and walked back into his room.

* * *

By the way, I'm thinking of pairing her with Deidara or Sasori. What do you guys think?


	8. Chapter 8: Strength

Time for a new chapter! Enjoy and please review.

* * *

Sakura stomped back to her room with anger. Her face was red and her fists where clenched together tightly.

"My hair isn't stupid." She mumbled to herself as she ran her fingers through her short pink hair.

How could someone be so rude and say that? Calling her hair color stupid. Sure, pink wasn't the best color, but it's not like Sakura CHOOSE it, she was born with it... She thinks. Hell, she didn't even know her hair was pink till Tobi gave her the nickname Pinky.

"PINKY-CHAN!"

_Speak of the devil_ Sakura thought, all anger leaving her body at the sound of Tobi. Tobi ran up to her and glomped her. Tobi's glomp made Sakura fall (again). For some reason, the ground was softer than Sakura expected.

"What the fuck!" She heard from under her. "Get the HELL off of me! Or I swear to Jashin I will sacrifice you!"

"Ah! Tobi, get off!" Sakura yelled, pushing Tobi off of her and doing a ninja roll off whoever was under her.

"Oh, hey Hidan!" Tobi said as Hidan stood up and brushed himself off. Hidan than glared at Tobi.

"The fuck Tobi!"

"Sorry," Tobi said innocently rubbing the back of his head. Hidan growled and looked at Sakura.

"You're still here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah?" Sakura said.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? I'll stay here as long as I want!" Sakura yelled, getting mad again.

"You'll get killed in a heart beat bitch if you stay here. This isn't a place for fucking weak ass girls." Hidan said. "That pink hair could be spot from fucking hell, you'd get killed your first mission. Maybe that's why you lost your memory. Your SO fucking weak, you got your tight ass kicked. Wow, that makes total fucking sense right!" He laughed after he was done talking. He laughed harder when he was Sakura glare and tighten her fists.

"What? Do you wanna punch me? Go right fucking ahead. I bet your bitchass couldn't even move me." He said with a smirk.

Sakura huffed and tightened her fists more. She walked closer, took a step back, and punched him. Tobi gasped as he watched Hidan fly back and crash into a wall.

"Woah, Pinky-chan! That was amazing! How'd you do that? Can you teach Tobi that?" Tobi asked, totally amazed. Sakura looked down at her fist. All of a sudden a memory popped into her head.

-_Flashback-_

A woman with long blond hair starred at Sakura with her hands on her hips. She sighed and than got a mean look on her face. She put her hands behind her and walked back and forth.

"I heard from Kakashi that you have great chakra control. This is something I myself have. If your going to be my apprentice, one of the things your going to learn is to master your chakra. You can use it to enhance things such as speed and strength. After awhile it will just come to you natural. You won't even have to think about it to use it. Just by getting angry, chakra will build up in a certain area and when in contact with something, it will be released in a blast of strength. Sakura, one day, you'll have people know you're not someone to mess with." She said with a smile. Slowly she faded.

-_End Flashback-_

"Mother FUCKER!" Hidan yelled, sitting up and holding his jaw. "You bitch! You fucking broke my jaw!" I glared at Sakura and moved his jaw with his hand and winced with pain.

"What was that noise?" Itachi said, walking with Kisame up to Sakura and Tobi. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Hidan stand up from the ground/wall. "What happened?" He asked.

"Pinky-chan just punched Hidan!" Tobi yelled.

"She did THAT?" Kisame was shocked. How could a girl have such power? And Hidan wasn't a weakling either, so she has to have one hell of a punch.

"Pinky-chan is strong!"

"It's Sakura." Sakura said with a smile.

Tobi gasped. "YOU REMEMBERED YOUR NAME! What else do you remember?"

Sakura's smile went away and she had a sad look on her face. "Nothing other than a random memory."

"Aw," Tobi said, pulling Sakura into a hug and petted her head. "It's okay Sakura-chan, Tobi's here for you." Sakura smiled and hugged him back.

"You're so kind Tobi."

"Tobi's a good boy."

"WITH YOU BOTH FUCKING STOP WITH THE MUSHY SHIT!" Hidan yelled. He grabbed Sakura's hair and pulled her back. "I'm gonna fucking sacrifice your ass to Jashin you bitches!"

"AHH! No Hidan!" Tobi yelled.

"Shut the fuck up Tobi! The bitch deserves it!"

"Let me fucking go!" Sakura yelled as she pried at Hidan's fingers trying to make me let go of her hair. Hidan just laughed and pulled harder.

"Let her go Hidan." Sasori demanded from behind Hidan.

"Where'd you come from Sasori-san?" Tobi asked.

"Be quiet Tobi. Now I said, let her go." Sasori said, a lot more stricter.

"Why should I?" Hidan asked with a smirk.

"There is a reason Pein let her stay.. If you kill her, you'll be in trouble."

"Oh no. I'll get in some deep shit. I don't give a flying fuck!"

"Go."

Hidan's eyes widened a little at Sasori's sudden change of tone. "Hmp." He said letting go of Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Tobi yelled in a worried voice as he ran to her side. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah." Sakura said, rubbing the back of her head. She looked up at Hidan and glared at him. She got up quickly and punched him in the face, sending him back again.

"MY OSE! YOU PHUCKING BHITCH! I'm dhefinitely onna kill you naow!" Hidan yelled covering his bloody nose than jumping up and going at Sakura again.

"Enough!" A voice yelled from down the hallway. Kisame, Itachi, Sakura, Tobi, Sasori, and Hidan all looked and saw Pein standing there with Konan by his side. Pein had a pissed off face and a killing glare. Hidan backs up a little.

"What is going on here?" Konan asked, walking up the Sakura. She looked at Hidan's bloody nose, and notices Sakura's bruised knuckles and messed up hair.

"Bitch phucking boke my jaw and ose!" Hidan yelled in a blocked tone, pointing as Sakura.

"Hmmmm. Interesting." Pein said, eyeing Sakura.

"Oh, Kakuzu will heal it for you. Now get outta here." Konan said coldly. Hidan growled and stomped off.

"You okay?" Konan asked Sakura, touching her shoulder.

"Yes. Thanks Konan-san." Sakura said with a smile. Konan smiled for a second, than her face returned to her serious expression.

"What happened?"

"Hidan bet that Sakura couldn't hit him, and she did, and POW he went flying and she broke his jaw than Hidan grabbed Sakura's hair and pulled it really hard, and than Sakura hit him again and broke his nose!" Tobi said quickly and once he was done he was out of breath so he quickly breathed in and out.

Konan raised an eyebrow and looked at Sakura. "When he says Sakura, he means you?"

"Yes. I remembered my name. Its Sakura. But...That's all I know though."

"Well, it's a start." Konan said.

"Sakura? Sounds so familiar..." Itachi said, thinking hard.

"I'm sure there are other Sakura's in this world. It was a name you probably just heard." Sasori said.

"Yeah, maybe."

"Sakura. Come with me. I have some things to discuss with you." Pein said, finally speaking to her.

"Can Tobi go too?" Tobi asked, very excited.

"No."

"AWWW!" He whined.

"Come. You too Konan." Pein said, turning around and starting to walk down the hallway.

* * *

I hope you liked the chapter. By the way, I'm writing a new fanfic, a Naruto/Sailor Moon crossover called Divergent Paths, so keep an eye out for it. I believe it may bBells my best story yet. Please review!


End file.
